JET SET POKÉMON
by owencantrell31
Summary: Owen is a normal gamer teen, playing Jet Set Radio and grinding bout the town. But then one day he gets turned into an Oshawott and creates an alternate dimension. Can Owen find out what's going on before he's trapped forever? (Word doesn't save its changes on Fanfiction, so expect some final updates when posted) (also forget that lines changing pov thing)
1. Someone's at the door

JET SET POKÉMON

Chapter 1

Someone's at the door

It was a normal day so far. Owen was at the computer, playing Jet Set Radio, which he got for Christmas. He was 13 years old, and he was, like anyone with a sense of coolness, a gamer. Owen had been playing JSR nonstop ever since he got it (he couldn't play it good with keyboard, so he had to order an Xbox Controller.) He loved Jet Set Radio's Cartoon like environment, and the music was his favorite. He used a spray import tool to put his own pictures in game, which were a picture of Smol Nozomi, [1] a picture of Archer Kirby, and an anime wallpaper of sorts. This was based on the SiivaGunner Christmas Crisis that was going on at the time. [2] There was one thing Owen loved more than anything, and that thing was Pokémon. (Well, he actually loved all things Nintendo, but he was a Pokémon fan.) He didn't have a lot of Pokémon games, just Black 2 and Y, but he did have 2 Mystery Dungeon games, which he really liked the concepts of. Turning into a Pokémon, in a world inhabited ONLY by Pokémon, and they all talk instead of saying their names was a really good change of ways, considering you play as a human and you can't really talk to your Poképals. His favorite Pokémon were Oshawott and Pachirisu. Pachirisu was second, because it was so cute to him. #1 was Oshawott, and the reason he was number one was because he was so cool! He was his starter in Black 2, his first actual Pokémon game, and he evolved it into a super powerful Samurott. He had such a good, yet simplistic design that made him lovable. Owen ignored the Oshawott hate that was given from the internet, because he liked Oshawott, and nobody would change his opinion. Back to the present, Owen was still playing Jet Set Radio, and he was on the Fight Or Flight level. He had heard that it was the hardest level in the game, and it was hard. It wasn't as bad when he was playing previous levels with a keyboard though, as that was a total nightmare. HE was grinding on the rails of rooftops, spraying graffiti everywhere, and was just about to get another one when-

 _*knock knock knock*_

He got up and went to the door. He knew what it was.

[1] art/Smol-Nozomi-HD-REMASTERED-624259010

[2] playlist?list=PLL0CQjrcN8D0lwvLRcGFUJJIeTcZW9Mlq


	2. The Package

JET SET POKÉMON

Chapter 2:

The Package

Owen opened the second front door. And there it was. On the porch lied a brown Amazon Prime box. He brought it inside with him.

He took a knife and cut into the package. It made a loud "pop" when it came into contact with the knife, but it didn't matter. His parents were on a vacation for a few weeks, and his brother was in college. He took the object out of the box.

"There it is." Owen said, feeling a little giddy. Inside a plastic bag was a necklace, with a little shell, in the shape of the shell an Oshawott carries on its belly. He ordered it on Thursday, which meant it took 3 days to arrive, as usual.[1] He took it back to the computer room, where he had Jet Set Radio paused.

He cut it out of the bag, and stared at it for a few seconds. The shell was quite weird when he found it on Amazon. It had just released, which was odd, considering Gen V was 5 years old. There wasn't any description, and the necklace was realistic looking (Owen giggled when he thought of that, thinking about trashy Creepypastas), like an actual shell. It didn't look like molded plastic, but that made it even cooler. He ordered it using an Amazon card he got for Christmas (Yeah… he got a lot of presents), and it was shipped a day later. Now here it was, in his hand. He took it by the beads and put it around his neck. For some weird reason, Owen felt a little "tingle" when he first put it on. He shrugged it off, thinking it was just the feeling of putting on a new necklace. [2] He unpaused Jet Set Radio and exited out of the level he was playing, and switched to his alternate file, which he started over again and again to replay levels.

(Change POV)

" _Nice!"_

I just made a 10 trick combo grinding on rails. That wasn't me who said "Nice." That was Beat, the protagonist of sorts in the game "Jet Set Radio." You start the game off with him, and you use him to recruit Gum and Tab for his Rudie [3] gang, the "GGs."

Oh, I should explain who I am. My name's Owen, and- wait, you know who I am already? How did you- uh, actually, never mind. You probably know me from school. Anyways, I just got this necklace, and it's really cool! It's in the shape of Oshawott's shell, which is his weapon in the Pokémon games. And the necklace is like, a perfect fit! It goes down all the way to my stomach and- wait. " _My stomach?"_ I thought, and did a double take. The necklace… did appear to be kinda longer. It looked shorter when I first put it on. Hmm…. oh well. I ignored it, it could've been just me. It might've been my ADHD or something, I don't know. ANYWHO… Jet Set Radio. It's a very good game. Spraying the streets with your graffiti, listening to **amazing** music, cartoonish environment, it's just perfect! Anyway, I was on my 2nd profile, the one I created to play levels again. My main one was the first save, which is what I've been using to actually play through the game. I'm stuck on Fight Or Flight, and it's really hard. (It would be even **harder** if I used a keyboard on it.)

" _Hahaha!"_

That's what Beat says after you finish a level with him. Which means, I beat a level. Heh, "Beat" a level? Get it? **IT'S JOOOOOKE! ISN'T IT FUNNY?! HAHA! IT'S JOKE, IT'S… AHHhh** hh? [4] It was there I felt something… on my face…

[1] Where I live, they changed the mail order. Amazon packages can arrive on Sunday.

[2] I have a Team Valor necklace in my possession.

[3] Rudie is a term used in Jet Set Radio, it's used for the people who graffiti the streets.

[4] /Tn7H7-bHvqQ


	3. Oshawhaaaaat?

JET SET POKÉMON

Chapter 3:

Oshawhaaaaat?

 _POV starts with Owen._

I felt something on my face. I don't know what it was, so I turned my phone on, and opened the Camera app. …Nothing looked out of the ordinary, just my face, my nose, my freckles, my mouth, my, **WAIT WHAT.** _"Freckles? When did I have freckles?"_ I thought. I looked closer at them. They stood out with the normal acne on my face, and when I examined them even closer… I noticed they weren't actually freckles. They were what looked like very tiny whiskers, and I mean tiny! "Weird…" I said aloud. But that wasn't the end of what was going on.

I felt something- like fur- against my legs. At first, I thought it was one of my cats, but when I actually looked down, I knew that something was wrong. It wasn't fur being rubbed on me, but fur **GROWING** on me. "Wh-what…?!" I said, shocked. It kept growing and growing, all over my body, until it reached my head. I was too shocked to say anything at this point. But it wasn't over, not even close. After the fur grew on my body, I started SHRINKING! I was bewildered on how this scenario happened. I turned the camera app on again, to see what was happening, but just after I opened it, things got even more weirder.

My socks **EXPLODED.** Literally. Shreds of… wool? I don't know. What are socks even made of? Nylon? I didn't have enough time to think about how socks are made, because I realized that my feet were in the open, and it was cold in my house. Only I didn't see my normal feet anymore. What I saw instead were these 3 toed "flippers" of sorts. **AND THEN MY PANTS, AND SHIRT, AND UNDERWEAR EXPLODED!** AND THEN… my legs disappeared? All that was left was my light, ocean blue bell- **why is my stomach blue.** Medium sized blue tufts of the same color started popping up around the area of my neck (an empty spot was left in the front). I held my hand up to feel them, only to find out my hands were REALLY short. And then I saw my fingers… sink into my arms, leaving behind these little stubby "paws." I was in panic mode by now. I looked at my phone (which wasn't turning off because of all the shaking I was making) and saw that my head was in the shape of a barely squashed circle. My lips vanished, leaving my mouth. I felt a sharp pain in my mouth too, and when I opened them **ALL** of my teeth were gone, except for 2, which were sharp and pointy. My nose starting bulging up, in the shape of an oval, turning into a light brown color. My ears got turned into these smooth, dark blue triangles that moved up to the height of my forehead. I squinted in pain, but when I opened my eyes, they were instead replaced with olive shaped circles, each with eyeshine. Just when I thought it was over, I felt a little, _pomph_ behind me. I looked back, and I saw a dark blue otter tail on my back. I was wheezing, cause who wouldn't have a panic attack after what I just went through?

The necklace that was on my neck had a perfect fit with my belly. The metal ring of the jewelry just kinda, vaporized itself. The shell however, stayed with me, and it stuck onto the middle of my stomach. I looked at my camera, only to find out I looked like nothing I had been before. It was at that moment I knew what I now was.

An Oshawott.

I opened my mouth to say **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"** But since I was still in a state of pure shock, I sprayed water from my mouth instead. Let me repeat that. **I sprayed water from my** **mouth.** This added to my shock even more, and I sprayed my 3DS and computer. My 3DS had Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon running, and my computer had… well, Jet Set Radio. I realized my headphones somehow "shifted" along with my ears in the process of this "transformation." Oh yeah I also just RUINED MY COMPUTER AND 3DS! They both short circuited, leaving to wonder how I was gonna fix this. But I didn't have time to think at all.

When I looked back at them (after examining my paws and slapping myself) I realized there was a giant vortex in the middle of the two electronics. Suddenly, I felt my self being pulled in so I started running! But I wasn't fast enough, as the portal had pulled me in, leaving me screaming all the way down this tunnel.

I honestly have no idea what lies ahead.


End file.
